Through her eyes
by Ms.TechnoHam.and.ScisorryHair
Summary: This story is about Violet, a daughter that Beck didn't know existed, payed him a visit.
1. Change

**Through her Eyes**

$#%^* &(#%^*)*^_+#!$%^&%# &^^*(

**Author's Note: Soooo I'm kinda new in this story writing thing ya know? So please be nice. I got this idea while i'm watching "The Game Plan" and I based my story there. You should watch it. It's very good. So you should know that i'm a Filipina so please bear with my wrong spellings and grammars XDDD . Please enjoy my story :)))) I own nothing.**

$#%^* &(#%^*)*^_+#!$%^&%# &^^*(

Beck Oliver lived a life that any man could ever dream of. He's rich, He's an actor, every night he goes to a party with a lot of famous people, he sleeps with different types of girls every night, and he doesn't have to worry about anything. This is his life for the past 4 years after he and Jade broke up.

_4 years ago_

_Beck and Jade are just starting their life. They got a small but a very beautiful apartment. Beck just got a minor role in 3 movies and Jade just finished her script which she would sell to a producer in International Studios Incorporation. They just started their life, sure there were fights but at the end of the night, they would kiss and make-up. Their life is gets better and better each day and when they thought that nothing could ever destroy their life. They spoke too soon._

_It was late at night; Beck was waiting for Jade to get home. Jade was being distant lately. She's been moody and she's always irritated. Beck was sick of it. And Jade was always out and returning late. Beck's lost in his thoughts when he heard Jade enter._

_"Where were you?!" Beck said glaring_

_"I was with Vega and Cat" _

_"at 3 in the morning ? REALLY Jade? Couldn't you think any good explanation other than that?"_

_"OH, SO YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?"_

_"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT MY GIRLFRIEND WAS OUT WITH HER FRIENDS AT 3 IN THE MORNING JUST TO TALK?! SERIOUSLY JADE! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?!"_

_"SO WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING THEN ?!"_

_"I THINK MY GIRLFRIEND'S CHEATING ON ME !"_

_"WHAT? YOU KNOW THAT I'LL NEVER CHEAT ON YOU BECK. YOU RE THE ONE WHO WOULD MOST LIKELY TO CHEAT!"_

_"ME !? I WOULDN'T CHEAT ON YOU EVEN IF YOU'RE A SELFISH HEARTLESS GANK!"_

_"OH REALLY? WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT AS CONCEITED AND ARROGANT AS YOU ! "_

_"WELL, THIS CONCEITED AND ARROGANT GUY IS THE ONLY ONE WHO'LL EVER LOVE YOU ND BEAR WITH YOUR SELFISH HEART! "_

_Jade stopped and stared at beck. Eyes tearing_

_"WOW JADE! YOU THINK THAT WHEN YOU CRY I'LL PITY YOU? GOSH! YOU'RE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN! IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S THE FIRST TIME YOU HEARD SOMEONE SAY THAT TO YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME JADE! YOU WOULDN'T BE KNOWN WITHOUT ME. EVEN BACK WHEN WE WERE IN HIGHHSCHOOL, I JUST DATED YOU BECAUSE I PITIED YOU. NO ONE LIKES YOU EXEPT FOR CAT AN ANDRE. AND YOU KNOW WHAT JADE? I JUST TOOK YOU BACK BECAUSE I PITIED YOU, BECAUSE WITHOUT ME, YOU'RE JUST A LONER WHO CUTS. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE BEEN WITH YOU THIS LONG WHEN I COULD HAVE ANY GIRL WHO'S NOT A HEARTLESS EMO SLUT LIKE YOU!"_

_"SLUT? SLUT!?"_

_"OH DON'T ACT SO INOCENT JADE, I KNOW YOU KISSED, NO, MADE OUT WITH MOOSE AND ANDRE BACK THEN"_

_"BUT-"_

_"NO JADE! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! YOU'RE JUST SOMEONE WHO STICKS WTH ME IN ORDER TO BE FAMOUS AND YOU'RE JUST SOMEONE WHO WANTS ME IN BED, MY MONEY AND MY FAME!"_

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S NOT TRUE! TAKE IT BACK!"_

_"OH, SO YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? BELIEVE ME IT'S ALL TRUE"_

_Jade slides down the wall crying and sobbing. Her mascara trailing down her face_

_"Is that how you really feel?" jade asked in a low voice_

_Beck nodded_

_"Well, if that's how you feel, then I guess we're better off without each other" jade sais calmly while tears flowing out her eyes_

_"Wow Jade! best day of my life !" _

_"okay. Wish granted you'll never see me again" Jade said slowly walking out the door_

_Jade stopped and faced beck on last time_

_"Thanks for letting me know your feelings. Now I know you never really loved me as much as I love you." Then Jade walked out the door._

$#%^* &(#%^*)*^_+#!$%^&%# &^^*(

He didn't know that Jade meant that he'll never see her again. Beck thought that it's just another silly fight when jade would come running back to him at the end of the day.

2 days later, cat packed jade's things without making any eye contact to beck

The gang stopped talking to him

Beck moped around for 5 months. Looking and Hoping Jade would forgive him. But he never saw her again.

And that's when Beck started to change.

He wanted to show her that how much he succeeded without her so she'll come running back to him again.

But that day never came.


	2. Empty

Beck's POV

I opened my eyes. Ouch that hurts. My head is spinning like crazy and I feel like I want to throw up my whole stomach. Ugh. I'll never get use to this feeling. I looked around. My room looks like a mess. I looked down. I'm Naked.

Then all the memories from last night flashed in my head. _Oh._

Last night I went to Sean Kingston's party then I met this girl, Irene? Irish? Whatever her name is and danced with her while drinking some booze then we went to my place lead her to my room and did some kissing. _Lots and lots _of kissing until we're both naked. And I think you can guess what happened next.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I opened my eyes and the headache starts to fade away. I looked at my clock, _11:00_ I showered and put my clothes on. I went downstairs and called the housekeeping. After that, I left and went to the studio.

"Beck" Brian, my manager called out

"yeah?"

"what's this?"

He showed me a picture from last night, Me making out with Irma Stones **(Made it up)**.

"Ohhh... She was the one I slept with last night" I said nonchalantly

"That's all you've got to say? Do you know who's Irma Stones Father? Richard Stones, the owner of S&K Inc. He could destroy you in public for making a scandal with his daughter!" **(Made that up too)**

"Nah.. he won't do that. Everyone loves me" I said cockily while walking past him.

"Beck!" he yelled catching up to me

After 7 hours of shooting(and flirting) I was about to go home when I saw a new girl in the front desk. She has a black hair, Shoulder length, and her skin is white-ish. She reminds me of _her._ I went to her table and approached her.

"What can I do for you Mr. Oliver" She said in a perky tone with dreamy eyes. I was wrong she's nothing like this girl.

"Hey ! yeah. Uh... You're fired !" I said and walked out.

I drove my Mercedes-Benz SLR Mclaren on my way home.

I went inside my house. It looks lonely. There's no life in here.

I watched the T.V they're showing my interview from last week

_"So beck, what motivated you to be this successful?"_

_"Well, Of course my girlfriend for 2 months, my longest, Chelsea Taylor" _**(made it up XD) **

_The host chuckled. "So it's true that you're the media's playboy huh? Didn't you have any stable relationship before you came into show business?"_

_The Beck in the screen stopped and didn't say anything for a minute_

_"Like I said, Why stick to one when there's a lot of pretty single ladies out there?" I said chuckling_

_The host laughed with me "Okay, we'll be right back"_

I know I lied when I said I didn't have any stable relationship before. In fact, It was stable for almost 5 years but I blew it in just one night. I was happy back then. _Aren't you happy now? _A voice in my head said. I mean, I lived in a very big, very expensive and a very high-class apartment. I don't have to worry about anything that's what managers and agents are for, right? But something is missing not just something-something, a big something. When I look around my apartment It looks empty. There's nothing in here besides me, my furniture, and my dog, spikes. There's nothing in here. I looked back at Jade and I's life when we moved in, in our apartment.

_Jade and I just started covering the furniture because she said, the walls are too 'dull and lifeless' for her to live on._

_"okay babe, what do you want to do in the wall?"_

_"I want to put scissors in it!"_

_"No, no, no, no, no, Jade it's very dangerous for the kids"_

_"What kids? Are you Pregnant?' jade asked_

_"What? No! Jade! I'm a man"_

_"Yeah? Well, a man never squeals like a pig being slaughtered when watching a horror movie"_

_"Jade, The scissoring is not a horror movie, It's traumatizing"_

_"Don't be such a big wuss" She said accidentally splashing some paint on him from her paintbrush_

_Jade laughed. A wicked smile spread across my face and dipped my paintbrush on the paint. Jade realized what I was about to do and started to run away, but she's too late._

_"Ooopss.. " I said sarcastically_

_"why you- Come here!" and we started splashing at each other_

_we didn't end up painting the walls but after our little splash- fight, we sticked our bodies to the walls. we didn't change the wallpaper from then on so that we'll remember the first happy moment we made in that apartment._

With Jade, Nothing is dull, with jade, everything is bright and warm even if it's the opposite of her characteristics.

I let out a small tear that I was holding back and drifted to sleep. Expecting another ordinary day.


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

Beck's POV

I woke up feeling lazy than ever. I went down to the kitchen and start making some cereal. I went back to the living room to watch the news, _celebrity_ news. I'm looking for my universal remote when I heard the phone ring

"Hello?"

_"Mr. Oliver I have a Violet Louise in the lobby"_

"I don't remember any Violet Louise"

_"She insists she knows you sir"_

"Is she... Cute ?"

_"Oh, she's very cute sir"_

"Then send her right up" I said then hung up. I started to comb my hair, fix my clothes . If this girl is really cute, I might get a score tonight. I was about to sit down on my couch when I heared

_Ding-dong Ding-dong_

I opened my door feeling cocky as ever.

"Hellooo" I said in a flirty tone when I opened the door but when I opened the door, I saw a girl, a little girl. She's about 3 years old.

"ugh. Kid I don't want to buy your cookie I have a date coming right up soooo..." I said as gestured her to go. You see, ever since jade and I broke up, I became bitter at everything.

"I'm not here to sell cookies" The girl said pouting

"Okayyy.. I know what you want. Here,(handing her a photo of him ,signed,) now go." I said bitterly.

She handed me a note. I took it curiously.

_Dear beck,_

_This is Violet, She's our daughter. I would tell you all the details when I get back. I need you to take care of Violet for 2 weeks. I'm going to a meeting in Fresno and I can't take her in there. You're the first person I could think of during the last minute. Thank you for doing this._

_-Jade_

We had a Daughter ? no it can't be. I called my agent. I need to clear things up.

I let violet in. And she started running around the house excitedly.

"Who are you ?" she asked. Apparently she's just confused as I am.

"We'll find out later" I muttered.

In just a minute, Brian is at the door looking haggard.

"What's it? What's the emergency?" He asked catching his breath

"This" I pointed to violet who is now touching the piano.

"Oh. Who's she?"

I gave him the letter and as he read it, he's jaw dropped.

"Well, congratulations daddy" he said teasing

"Stop it ! What am I gonna do about her?"

"Let's ask her. Little girl?" brian called out

Violet turned around and walked over to us.

"What?"

"Sit here." he said gesturing violet to sit down the stool.

She followed confused.

"Okay little girl-" brian started

"Violet" she said

"okayyy... violet, what's your full name?"

"Violet Louise West"

"Okay and how old are you?"

"Three"

"Where's your mom?"

"She's in Fresno because she have a meeting to the producer of her script"

"Do you have any other relatives?"

"Well, Uncle Andre and Robbie are in tour right now, Aunt Tori is with Aunt Trina in Boca, and Aunt Cat is at Japan promoting her new CD"

I raised my head. All these years the gang is still in touch I guess they never really forgive me about the _incident_.

"Okay Violet, do you know who he is?" Brian said pointing at me.

"No. But Aunt cat said before I go, They'll send me to my daddy"

Brian looked at me, Hopeless.

I looked at violet who is now sitting at the piano. She opened it and started playing. I looked at her closely. She has a Fluffy hair like me, wavy Chestnut brown hair like jade used to have, Tan-ish white skin, And Jade's mesmerizing blue eyes. She's a complete mixture of the two of us. She got Jade's talent,(Jade's really good in Piano) and as I hear her low soothing hum I can only think of Jade.

What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
